Truth Will Out - One Shot
by Madaboutagirl
Summary: This one shot provides the rest of the conversation on the balcony at the end of 'Fallen'. My first foray into the SuperCat fandom. The characters belong to CBS.
Tempted to say more, Cat contents herself to stand quietly on the balcony sipping her drink. She can't help but feel extreme empathy for the young woman coming to terms with everything that she said and did while she was affected by the kryptonite.

Cat decides to freshen up her drink and slips back into her office, when she returns to the balcony, Supergirl turns to her.

"I should go… thank you Ms Grant," she says standing up straight and looking more confident.

"You are always welcome here, Kara," Cat replies turning to face her; openly challenging the younger woman to lie to her again.

"M-Ms Grant," she stammers, which makes Cat smile, that's the Kara she knows.

"You don't honestly expect me to believe that it's merely a coincidence that my assistant's sudden personality change matched Supergirl's?" Cat asks dryly.

"No, it wasn't a coincidence," Kara confirms, realizing that after everything that's occurred, Ms Grant is actually the one person who she feels safest around right now. "How do you do that?"

"Do what Kara?" she asks confused.

"I threw you off this balcony less than 48 hours ago and yet you stand here exuding a confidence in me that I barely have in myself right now," Kara questions softly. "Where does that trust come from?"

"Kara, I cannot begin to imagine the pressures that you face as a result of your powers. I refuse to judge you and I know that you will not hurt me. Even at your worst you saved me, so yes, I am still confident that you will always do the right thing. We are the same that way. I may be mean and petty from time to time, but when it comes down to it, I always do the right thing. You are, perhaps, the one person who knows that about me." Cat explains.

Kara nods accepting this information. "I do know that," she admits.

"You once told me that this job means everything to you, is it really the job or is it that you get a reprieve from being Supergirl while you're here?" Cat asks carefully.

Kara glances at her and pauses to consider her reply. "This job is the only thing normal about me," she replies openly.

"Kara, normal is extremely overrated," Cat proclaims placing her hands on the younger woman's shoulders.

"There is much less pressure to be just Kara Danvers," Kara admits turning away from her as Cat's hands drop slowly down her arms. Missing the warmth of the contact, Kara briefly reconsiders the adjustment. Instead she leans against the balcony looking out.

"Kara, may I ask what motivated you to become Supergirl? I am presuming of course that you've had these abilities since you arrived here…" she asks moving to stand beside her.

Supergirl runs her hand through her hair and as she brings it back down, she rests it lightly on Ms Grant's arm. "Please understand that there is a constant cacophony of voices in my head, it is the curse of super hearing," she explains. "I couldn't possibly help everyone in need, but there are those who are special to me whose voices stand out…" she begins to explain.

"And one of those people was on that plane which you saved," Ms Grant finishes for her. "And the train, you saved the train because my son was on it," she adds, sitting her glass on the wall, she turns to await the response.

"Yes," Supergirl confirms.

Picking up her glass and taking another sip, Cat turns her back to the wall and faces Kara. "From this point forward, we will dispense with the lies. Whit and James will no longer need to waste my time discussing copier jams and long lines at Noonan's," Cat proclaims. "In fact, you will whenever possible, simply text me that you are being delayed. In return, I will keep your secret identity a secret and you will continue to be my dutiful assistant. Agreed?" She asks rhetorically.

Kara nods, opening her stance to better face Cat, she puts her hand out.

Cat smiles and places her hand into Supergirl's. "I will admit that having Siobhan around did help me to realize that it may be time for me to get an assistant and promote you. You have certainly proven your loyalty and competence."

"Thank you Ms Grant, but that isn't necessary. I have managed to take care of you and the city for several months now," Supergirl points out.

"Yes, but your value to me has increased and I won't have Supergirl fetching my lattes every morning, that's just ridiculous," Cat counters.

"Until I can win back the support of National City, I will have plenty of time to fetch your lattes Ms Grant," Supergirl replies, "And reheat them when you're late." She adds.

"Kara, you realize that everything you said to me that night was true. I don't hold any of that against you, we all have a breaking point, you simply reached yours. But I do disagree with you on the last point." Cat says reaching up to rein in an errant blonde tress that the wind is blowing across Supergirl's face. "You said that true power is deciding who will live and who will die, but I disagree. In fact, I believe that Ghandi said it best when he stated there are two kinds of power. Power that comes from fear and power that comes from love. Kara, your true power has nothing to do with how strong you are or that you're bulletproof and can fly, your true power is the light inside of you that shines love out into the world."


End file.
